Moving to the Country
by TheEvilCactus
Summary: A small child with a lung sickness (Duo) and his father move to the country for a new life. Duo's new friend (Heero) becomes immediately protective of the small, fragile-looking boy. (AU) (CHAPTER 11 HERE NOW)
1. ProloguePart I

DISCLAIMER: You ask if I own zis beautiful series? I say no, I do not....Zis iz the truth...I need to ditch zis damn accent.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I am starting a new story when I haven't finished 'I don't need your love' and I only just started, then abandoned 'Older Brother; So sexy'.......Why, you ask? I REALLY TRIED to write more of 'I don't need your Love', but that was at 2am and I re-read it and thought it was crap. I don't know, motivation might be nice. If you wanted another chapter take the time to e-mail me or something. That might do the trick.  
  
I know nothing about Duo's past so Duo's Dad's name is 'Duo's father'......  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open as the rusty car he was in jolted as it hit a ditch.  
  
"Did we hit a puppy?" he asked his father, who was driving. Duo's dad grinned down at his six-year-old child and ruffled his shoulder length hair.   
  
"No, it was a giant rat."  
  
Duo grinned, knowing his father was joking.  
  
"Where are we moving to again?" he asked, slipping his thumb into his mouth and settling his head back against the seat of the car.  
  
"To the country. Where the grass is green, the sky is blue and the sun is yellow."  
  
"And there's no smog?"  
  
"None." Duo's father smiled sadly down at him. He glanced into the back seat where he had thrown the blood spotted towel. Duo had only had one coughing fit since they'd started the trip to the country.  
  
He looked at his sick child. He was so pale and thin with big violet eyes framed by dark lashes, and silky chesnut hair. At least it had been silky. Right now it was tangled and dirty. He'd grow up to be and attractive young man. If he lived that long.  
  
"And I'll get better, and you'll have your new job, and we'll get a dog and I'll get a Mamma!" Duo's near-permanant grin, lit up his face as he stared at his father with the usual adoration marking his features.  
  
Duo's father felt his heart jerk, then he tried to smile back. "Just who do you plan to marry me off to?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"She'll be your age. She'll look just like my old Mamma. And then," Duo's grin widened, "She'll get me a dog."  
  
Duo's father chucked his son under the chin and laughed. Duo laughed, then his breath hitched and he took a huge gasping breath.  
  
His father quickly pulled over and grabbed the towel from the back seat.  
  
Duo began to cough. The coughs were loud and dry and harsh. A cough you would expect to hear from and alcoholic with lung cancer lying in a gutter somewhere. Not one you should hear from a beautiful little boy.   
  
Duo's father quickly unbuckled his son then scooped his lean figure onto his lap, cradling him as he coughed, holding the towel in front of his mouth. He rubbed his son's small back soothingly and waited for the coughs to stop.  
  
It was hard watching his son in pain, but it had been harder when Duo was a tiny three-year-old and he had cried all the time. His coughs had been mixed with sobs, the blood with tears.  
  
Now he just sat with his little back hunched and waited with his father for the coughs to stop.  
  
When they finally did Duo curled his small hands around the towel and brought it to his mouth, wiping the blood from his lips.  
  
"Good lad." His father said gruffly, ruffling his hair again, "My tough strong kid. Suck on this for me Duo." Duo's father popped a cough-lolly into his mouth.  
  
Duo climbed back into the passenger seat and sucked on the raspberry-flavoured lozenge. When it was gone Duo's dad asked, "Feel better?"   
  
Duo nodded silently, his face expressionless.  
  
"Good boy." His father started the car then drove back onto the highway.  
  
"I'm going to call my dog Bella." Duo told his father quietly, then slipped his thumb back into his mouth and curled up into a ball. He soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Nice little epilogue? I need say...10 reviews to continue this. I know that's a lot to ask for but I really should work on my other stories anyway. 


	2. Part II

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be spending my days typing at a stupid computer and being a nancy-fan-girl would I?  
  
A/N: 1st thought when I logged in and saw my 16 reviews: SHIT! I WAS SETTING MYSELF UP FOR ONLY 1 REVIEW!  
2nd thought: Stupid reviewers! I was supposed to abandon it and now I don't even know what to write next but they all want more and *gasp* *gasp*  
1st action taken: *read story to see why people thought it was good*  
2nd action: Realised that I type 'and' instead of 'an' SO MANY TIMES -.-'  
  
Okay, so I don't know what will be in this chapter, I don't even know what I planned, but I shall.....Aw screw it *starts typing story*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Duo woke he found himself in a soft bed with pink fluffy sheets. His whole torso was above the covers and a cool breeze was coming in from the window.  
  
The window!! Duo jumped out of bed and half-climbed out of the window to look at his view. He was in the country! There was the green grass his dad always told him about! And was it green! It was almost as green as his favourite crayon!  
  
And the sun was yellow, but not just yellow, it was orange too! And it wasn't high in the sky; it was just above the green grass. So many different yellows and oranges there were in the sun! Duo was certain that even Crayola (1) crayons didn't have that many shades.  
  
But the sky wasn't blue. Duo cocked his head to the side. Right on the edges it was blue, but around the sun it was pink and red and gold and even bits of purple were there.....  
  
Duo stared for ages, and after awhile he noticed that it had changed! There was more blue, and less of the other colours. Maybe it was just his imagination. But no, Duo stared harder as soft, white clouds came into view, it had definitely changed! The sky in the city never changed! It was either grey or black.  
  
Duo ran back to the bed and bounced on it on his hands and knees. He was in the country!!  
  
"Morning Duo! Or should I call you puppy?" Duo's Dad laughed as Duo bounded over the bed, still on his hands and knees. He tried to scoop Duo off the bed, but he kept bounding away. "Come on Duo! We've got to have breakfast before I am late for work! I'm starting my new job today, remember?"  
  
Duo stopped jumping and stared up at his dad. "Where are you going? And can I come?"  
  
"Sorry, kid." Duo's father frowned sadly, "Work is only for grown-ups. But you can stay here with your aunty. You've never met her, I know, but trust me. You'll love Aunty Clare. And you know what?" Duo's dad lifted his son's chin so he looked at him.  
  
Duo pouted stubbornly. "What."  
  
"She's got a puppy." His Dad grinned slightly.  
  
"Oh wow!" Duo started bounding again. Suddenly his father was afraid. He didn't want Duo to get too excited in case he started coughing again.  
  
"Hey, calm down son, you can go out to see the puppy after breakfast, okay? And then you can meet your aunty. We'll be staying with her for a few weeks until we can find our own house."  
  
Duo stopped bouncing. 'Okay....Oh, Dad, when do I start school?"  
  
Duo's father looked down at his son, his expression stated clearly that he had bad news. Duo mimicked the look. "What's the matter Dad?"  
  
"Before you start school we have to go see a doctor."   
  
Duo opened his mouth to protest. "I HATE doctors!" he glared out of the window at the view he had been admiring only half an hour ago.  
  
"I know you do son, but if you want to get well so we can start anew in the country, and that means going to school and making new friends, we have to see him."  
  
"FINE. But I won't go in without you, okay?"  
  
"Okay, now wish me luck! You've talked away the morning and I have to leave for work now."  
  
Duo flung himself at his father and hugged him around the knees. "I don't want you to go! I don't want to be alone with an aunty I don't know, even if she has got a puppy.....What if I cough Dad?"  
  
Duo's father bit his lip. "Duo, I'm sorry, but I really have to go, okay? It's only for a little while, then you can go to school and when you get back I'll be home. I need to work so we can eat Duo. If you cough Aunty Clare knows what to do."  
  
"I don't want her. I want you... I want...." Duo's voice trailed off and his lower lip trembled. Duo's dad half-frowned at his son.  
  
"Now don't be silly Duo. You'll love your aunty Clare. We're in the country now and there's lots of wonderful things that she can show you while I'm gone, okay?" Duo's father picked up his child and swung him around. "Now lets go out and meet her. I can smell bacon Duo! Can you?"  
  
Duo sniffed the air. "Yeah!"  
  
The two walked into the kitchen. Duo's father put Duo down. He immediately moved to stand behind his dad's long legs, peeking out to stare at his aunty. She had long chesnut hair that was plaited down her back. Her eyes were a deep brown.  
  
"Hey Duo! My, is this handsome lad the same child as the baby I've seen in all those photos your Dad sent me?" She smiled down at him, not kneeling or speaking patronisingly.  
  
Duo stuck out his chin and ventured a few steps from behind his father. "I'm not a baby anymore."  
  
"Definitely not." Clare spoke smoothly, brushing it off as though no one could possibly mistake Duo for a baby, even though he looked about four. "How old are you then Duo? Eight?" she guessed.  
  
Duo laughed. "No, I'm six."  
  
His father smiled. Everything would be fine.  
  
"It seems it's time for me to leave then."  
  
"Jonothan!(2) You haven't even had breakfast!" Clare admonished her younger brother, Duo's father.  
  
"I'll pick something up on the way. Seeyah Duo! Bye Clare!" and without another look at Duo, Jonothan left, waving over his shoulder. He didn't want to make a fuss about his leaving or it would set Duo off again.  
  
"So," Clare smiled at Duo as the front door banged shut, "What did you want for breakfast? There's toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes...."  
  
Duo, who had been looking at his feet since his Dad left, looked up, surprised.  
  
"You have pancakes?" he asked in disbelief. At home they'd usually had cold cereal for breakfast, and Duo had always believed pancakes and such were for fancy restaurants only. Clare grinned.  
  
"You bet. Do you like yours with maple syrup or just butter?"  
  
"I....don't know. I've never had them." Duo looked at his shoes again.  
  
"Oh...Duo, is there anything you can't eat? Your Dad didn't mention anything, but...." Clare looked at his pale white skin.  
  
Duo looked a little confused. "I can't eat stuff that's fallen on the floor. Dad says so."  
  
Clare laughed, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Are you allowed to eat things that fall on the floor?" Duo asked her curiously. She ate things differently, and she lived in the country. Maybe the rules were different. Duo hoped so. Once he'd dropped an ice-cream on the floor and he wasn't allowed to pick it up. Maybe he could here.  
  
"Nobody is here to stop me, but considering my dog Nate walks all over the floor often, it wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
Duo still looked a bit unsure. What did the dog have to do with anything? But oh well, adults always say funny things anyway. That wasn't any different in the country.  
  
"Can I try the pancakes now?" Duo asked as his tummy grumbled.  
  
"Sure." Clare smiled again and led him to the kitchen.  
  
Clare was nice, but Duo sure hoped his Dad would come home soon. Even if that did mean he'd have to go to the doctors.  
  
  
  
  
(1)I don't know what brands of crayons there are in other countries, but Crayola was ALWAYS the best in Australia when I was a kid. They were the ones with like, 100 crayons in a box, with HEAPS of shades. :) There's some trivia for you :)  
  
(2)Yay! Duo's father has a name! Why Jonothan you may ask? It doesn't matter, as long as I don't have to say: 'Duo's father' again and again so everyone gets pissed at me.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a slightly longer chapter :P Don't expect chapters every day. Don't even expect them every week. If I get like, 1 or 2 reviews, I won't feel motivated enough to work on it straight away, that make sense? But if I get a lot of reviews, most likely you'll see another chapter the next day. It's an easy system. *grin* SO REVIEW! 


	3. Part III

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any gundam wing characters or concepts. Bleh : P  
  
A/N: *sigh* So you want more. Fine. I'll write it. Damn, this story will go forever! I am taking ages with descriptions and character building. Is that a good thing? Let me know. It's hard to tell, because to me it seems that the story is dragging but you guys seem to like it.   
  
I know you all want Heero too, but Duo can't go to school yet can he? Anyway, he'll see the doctor in this chapter and we'll see what he says....  
  
As a guide to how long my chapters will be, I will try to make them all about 1000 words, not including these DAMN long A/N.  
  
LAST note: I know I am asking for lots of reviews, but if you guys really want more, you'll take the time to review. I am a senior in high school and have more important things to do, but if you motivate me, I'll try to put more chapters up, kies? Kies. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo stood as straight and stiff as a board as Nate sniffed around his ankles. Then Nate lifted his large head. At full height the puppy was up to Duo's shoulder. Duo had never seen such a big dog! His friend in the city had a dog that was up to his knees, but Nate was huge.  
  
"Give him a pat then." Clare encouraged the frightened child. Duo reached out and stroked Nate'' ear. The fur was sleek and curly. Nate shook his head, mistaking Duo's light touch for a fly or something similar. Duo laughed.  
  
"He's soft."  
  
"Yup." Clare smiled.  
  
"Hey!" a shout came from the kitchen. Duo and Clare looked up. "Where are you guys?"  
  
"Dad?" Duo yelled, then ran up to the house.  
  
"Duo!" the two met in the hall and Jonothan scooped Duo up. 'You know you shouldn't run."  
  
"I know. But look! I'm not coughing am I?" Duo puffed. The short run had taken his breath away.  
  
"Duo...I know that. But when you puff, like you are now, you hurt your lungs. Then you cough more later, remember?"  
  
Duo frowned. "I thought I'd get better in the country." He buried his face in Jonothan's chest.  
  
"If we go see the doctor now, we'll see what he has to say."  
  
"I hope he says I can go to school. I don't want to stay with Aunty Clare all the time." Duo frowned harder then whispered, "Did you know that she eats food from the floors when Nate doesn't walk on them? And no one tells her not to! I think you should Dad."  
  
Jonothan made a face at Duo, making a mental note to ask Clare what all that was about later.  
  
"Do you like her though?" he asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah, I just want to go to school and make friends."   
  
"Good. So lets go see this doctor."  
  
***  
  
"Hi, my name is Dr. Andrews." A man with silver hair and an expressionless face told Jonothan and Duo. "Can Duo please remove his shirt?"  
  
Jonothan flinched at the cold doctor's words. Getting Duo to go to a doctor was a pain in the ass as it was, but doctors like this one really didn't help. Jonothan could see Duo's jaw get a stubborn set to it as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Please sit up on this bench." Dr. Andrews gestured to a bench on the other side of the surgery. Duo gave his father a look, then, stepping away from him, he followed the doctor to the other side of the room.  
  
Jonothan knew that look. It was the look that told him that Duo was doing this ONLY because his father asked him to. And that Duo would exercise only the bare minimum of cooperation necessary.  
  
On reaching the high examination bench, Duo stared up at the doctor then held out his arms to be lifted. The tiniest look of disdain crossed Dr. Andrews' face, then he took a stool and placed it at Duo's feet. Jonothan wondered why the man had taken a job where he would work with children if he disliked them so much.  
  
"Breathe in.' he ordered, pushing the cold sterile stethoscope against Duo's chest. (ILLUSTRATION: http://www.angelfire.com/amiga/cactihome/illustration1X23.jpg)   
  
***  
  
"Duo suffered a trauma to his lungs at birth, am I correct?" Dr. Andrews Jonothan awhile later. Duo had been left in the surgery with a few straggly toys.  
  
"That's right." Jonothan answered.  
  
"And living next to a factory like you said you did would have worsened the problem."  
  
"Yes, but doctor, could I ask if he'll get better? Or worse..........or......." Jonothan didn't finish the sentence, but the doctor knew what he meant.  
  
"If he religiously takes this medicine I have prescribed and participates in NO physical activity, even if it's a run up the stairs, Duo will get better slowly. Children have remarkable healing capabilities, and his lungs may heal yet. Provided, that is, that eats good food, and plenty of it. He's incredibly thin. How much does he eat?"  
  
"Not much, and I have to force him to eat most of the time. But what he does eat is healthy."  
  
"Mmmm, make sure he eats lots of food rich in protein and calcium. Plenty of vegetables too."  
  
"I'll try. Um, what exactly does the medicine do doctor?" Jonothan asked, trying to take everything in and commit it to memory.  
  
"It should hopefully stop the coughing fits I assume he's been having." Dr. Andrews stated.  
  
"It..it will?" Jonothan's face was lit up by a surprised and exhultant grin. "I didn't think anything could, I mean, that's wonderful! And he'll live! Did you know one doctor gave him a life expectancy of five years? My son will live! This is like, it's the greatest news ever!"  
  
Dr. Andrews' upper lip twitched and Jonothan wondered for a moment, then realised the doctor was giving a hint of a smile!  
  
"As to whether Duo can go to school, that's up to you to decide. He can't run, he can't play with the other children at lunchtime. It will be very hard on him and it might be hard to make friends." The faint ghost of a smile left the doctors face.  
  
"Thankyou doctor. I appreciate you taking the time to see us."  
  
Dr. Andrews stood, and Jonothan followed him to the door of the office.  
  
"Would you make an appointment with the receptionist for a month's time on your way out Mr. Maxwell? Good afternoon." The doctor ushered Jonothan out the door then shut it after him.  
  
***  
  
"Okay Duo?" Jonothan asked his son seriously as they drove home. He had explained everything to him. About Duo being able to go to school IF he didn't run or do anything physical. And if he did this he would be able to get well and then be able to play with the other kids.  
  
"I can do it Dad." Duo said, looking determined.  
  
"Remember, I will get the teachers to watch you and if you run or play you'll have to come home and stay with Aunty Clare till you get well."  
  
"Okay." Duo said, trying not to bounce in his seat.  
  
Jonothan felt terrible for saying that, but it was the only way he could make Duo see how important it was that he stayed calm all the time.  
  
"If you do all this, and get well, I'll get you a dog."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Hurray." He said quietly, then grinned a HUGE grin at Jonothan.  
  
The car pulled into the driveway. Clare sat waiting on the steps, but she stood up and ran to the car as it came into view.  
  
Duo felt like jumping out of seat and throwing himself into Clare's arms, but he unbuckled himself then stepped out of the car, tilting his face up to look at her.  
  
"Aunty Clare," he said grinning, "I'm going to school."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
So Duo goes to school next chapter and meets....guess who?  
  
HURRAH!! Okay, so it won't be a death fic..I was going to kill Jonothan but I won't.  
  
Okay, so once again I want 10 reviews. Seems a lot, but if you REALLY want another chapter, take the time to review, tell me whats corny, what you like..REVIEW THE ILLUSTRATION PLEASE! I worked hard on it and if I get some good comments on it I will illustrate all forthcoming chapters. :) So go on, it'll only take a second. Thanks -The Review Tart. (aka TheEvilCactus) 


	4. Part IV

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be sitting here typing away at my computer like a nancy-fan-girl would I?  
  
A/N: Yeah it took awhile. There was a death in the family, I was sick, block exam week coming up, many assignments, in other words: I was busy. What are you gonna do about it? (hint: review) Anyway, no illustration for this one, even though I had the PERFECT one in mind. Just couldn't find the time, and face it; you were lucky to even get this chapter. Anyway, I also took awhile getting this chapter out because I had no plot beyond chapter three. Now I do :) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, seeyah Duo! Have a great day!" Jonothan called from the car to Duo. Duo waved over his shoulder. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he was wearing the uniform of the school; grey trousers and a white shirt with a grey tie.  
  
It was lunchtime and Duo was late, but everyone had slept in that morning, so Jonothan had called the school to let them know that Duo would be coming.  
  
Duo walked over to the school building and put down his bag. A lot of children were playing soccer on the field. He sat down to watch.  
  
Duo had been watching the game for about five minutes when someone caught his eye. A short way away from him a boy with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes was searching his bag.   
  
The boy pulled a sandwich out of his bag, unwrapped it, fumbled, then dropped it on the ground. Duo felt sad for the boy, who wouldn't get to eat it now.  
  
Then, to Duo's horror, the boy picked up the sandwich, brushed it off, crammed half of it into his mouth, then ran out onto the field, putting the other half in his pocket.  
  
Duo watched with his mouth slightly open. How weird! But then, the boy did live in the country, and maybe he didn't own a dog.  
  
***  
  
After ten minutes of running on the field playing soccer, Heero noticed that the boy who had been sitting against the brick wall watching them play, was still there. Heero ran from the field over to him.  
  
"Do you want to play?"  
  
The pale skinny boy looked sad. "I'm not allowed."  
  
"Oh. What's your name?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"You're skinny. And you have long hair. Do you want my sandwich?" Heero took it from his pocket.  
  
"I can't eat that. Sorry." Duo looked even sadder.  
  
"Really?" Heero asked. The bell rang. "What grade are you in?"  
  
"One."  
  
"So am I! Come on then." Heero grabbed his and Duo's bags and led his new friend to class.  
  
***  
  
Duo walked into the room. It was full of children! A lady stood at the front of the class while the children all sat down. Duo didn't know where to sit so he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for the lady to notice him.  
  
"Hi! You must be Duo. I'm Mrs. Whilder." The lady told him. She had short black spiky hair and a young face. "Class, this is Duo. Would you like to tell us something about yourself?"  
  
Duo stared out at all the faces. They were all staring at him, waiting. Expecting. He looked at his shoes.  
  
"Does anyone here know anything about Duo that they'd like to share?"  
  
The boy from the playground with blue eyes put up his hand.  
  
"Yes Heero? Do you know anything about Duo that you could tell the class?"  
  
In truth, Heero had just wanted to go to the bathroom and hadn't been listening to the teacher, but he answered, "He has long hair and he can't eat sandwiches."  
  
Mrs. Whilder smiled at Duo. "There you go. Now go sit next to Heero."  
  
Duo moved to sit down next to the messy-haired boy.  
  
Heero put his hand up again, "Miss, can I go to the bathroom now?"  
  
***  
  
"So anyway," Heero told Sister Maria as he jumped around the room he shared with two other orphans, "His name is Duo and he's REALLY skinny."  
  
"Hey,...Hey! Come back here Heero!" Maria called, trying to catch Heero who kept bounding away as he rushed around, taking his uniform off.  
  
"And he's *weird*! He doesn't eat sandwiches and he has long hair and he's real quiet and sad. He's not allowed to play soccer either." Heero kicked off his shoes in the direction of his bed.  
  
"Heero, that's very interesting, but can you come here so I can clean your face??"  
  
Heero stopped then stood in front of her, frowning.  
  
"Good." Maria said, taking a wash-cloth and cleaning off the dirt that was smudging his cheeks  
. "Well, he sounds like a most unfortunate boy anyway. I hope you remember to be charitable and kind." She reminded him.  
  
Heero stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes Sister Maria."  
  
"Good." She stopped cleaning his face. "Now go have afternoon tea with the other boys."  
  
Heero ran out of the room and Maria sighed to herself. She felt the corners of her mouth quirk at Heero's innocent childishness, loving her job and her life. If she was only to be wedded to the church and have no husband, at least she could look after children who had no parents of their own. It was her lively-hood.  
  
Maria glanced around the room. Her smile faded as she noticed that Heero had left his clothes strewn all over the room, and his bed was still unmade from that morning. She sighed once more and started cleaning up.  
  
***  
  
Next Day  
  
***  
  
Timothy Green walked from his front door, his father yelling abuse after him. Actually, it wasn't his front door. It was one of the many houses his family had rented at during his ten years of life. They never stayed in one place too long. The neighbours always complained to their landlord about the noisy fights his parents always had late at night.  
  
"Crap." Tim swore, as he realised he hadn't taken any lunch to school. /Understandable that I always forget when my parents never make me any. And it's not like they're going to giveme any lunch money. It's not even like they have any money to give./ Tim glared at his grubby sneakers that were only hanging together by threads.  
  
"Hey Tim!" Adrian Crawley yelled as he jumped a bush and ran to catch up with his dark-haired friend.  
  
"Hey Ade." Tim answered morosely, still scuffing his shoes along the path, his head down.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Don't have any lunch, or money." Tim glared at his shoes again.  
  
Adrian looked up as they approached the school. "There you go. Easy prey."  
  
Tim looked across to where Adrian was pointing. A boy of about 6 stepped out of a rusty old Holden. He had shoulder length chessnut hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. An arm came out of the car window and handed the boy some coins, before the car pulled out, the arm waving as it went.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes. The kid was tiny, this would be easy. Violence really wasn't going to be necessary.  
  
The boy walked into the school.  
  
"Kay then, what are we waiting for?" Ade grabbed Tim by the arm and the two followed the boy into the school.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
So Duo is going to robbed. But it won't be half as simple as that, and will violence be necessary? *reassures people afraid of death-fics* Don't worry, he won't die.....not in the next chapter anyway, which will be very eventful....Anyway, I am once again expecting 10 reviews to continue. Once again, if you really and truly want more, take the time to review, even if you have already. To be extra picky, please say something other than: 'good, more please'. Although it's kinda flattering, I want to know WHY it's good, why you want more, what I could improve...anyway, thanks again -The Review Whore. 


	5. Part V

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be sitting here typing like a nancy-fan girl would I?  
  
A/N: Eh, here is a warning. This chapter contains 'extreme' angst. I call it extreme so none of you over-sensitive people cry then blame me. Duo does not die. I will not kill him. Not in this chapter, not in this story at all. I can only promise to *try* not to kill Heero.  
  
Btw: I LOVE YOU GUYS! You fans ROCK and you truly deserve this chapter :) Well, maybe not THIS chapter, I wouldn't bestow this chapter as a 'gift' on anyone. But you deserve some chapter anyway....O.o  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked down the unfamiliar halls. He was slowly getting the feeling that he was lost. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to find two boys in the hall. One was big, but lean, with scruffy dark hair. The other was smaller and skinnier with short white-blonde hair. The blondie was a good head taller than Duo though. /Wow,/ he thought, /These must be sixth graders./  
  
"Do you guys know where the year one class is?" he asked them. The boys looked at eachother.  
  
"Yeah." The big one said, then, taking Duo by the arm, he began to lead him.  
  
Duo felt the boy was holding onto his arm too tightly, but it didn't matter because he would be at his class soon anyway.  
  
The grip on his arm loosened. Duo blinked in surprise as he realised he was at the back of the school near the dumpsters, and there was no one else around.  
  
"Why are we here?" he looked up at them in confusion.  
  
The boys ignored the question and grinned not-very-nice grins at him.  
  
Duo looked around. He could get away from them if he went past the dumpsters and between the two brick school buildings. Then he would be at the front of the school again. /But I'm not allowed to run./  
  
Duo balled his hands into fists at his sides and glared at the boys.  
  
"What have you got in your pocket kid?"  
  
"Lunch money." Duo answered, not being a child given to lying.  
  
"Give it to us now and we'll let you go." Blondie held out his hand.  
  
"No. It's mine."  
  
Tim rolled his eyes. /Stupid stubborn kid./ He jumped behind the kid quickly and pinned his arms at his sides.  
  
Ade moved in front of Duo and reached his hand into his pocket.  
  
/I can't run./ Duo told himself. He moved his arms to see if it was possible to get free. It wasn't. The boy was very strong.  
  
The blondie was counting the money.  
  
"A dollar-fifty fine Tim?" he asked.  
  
The dark-haired boy let go of Duo's arms and sighed. 'It's fine."  
  
Duo glared at the two who now stood in front of him. He held out his hand. "Can I have it back please?"  
  
Blondie threw back his head and laughed and dropped the coins into Tim's hand. He walked right up to Duo and bent down so he was face to face with him.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes. This was the bit when Ade went into his talk about not telling anyone and what they'd do if the kid did. The speech was scary and twice it had made the listener wet their pants.  
  
"So kid, you're not going to tell anyone about this are you? Cuz if you do...Ah! Fuck!"  
  
Tim's eyes widened. The kid had just sunk his teeth into Adrian's arm!  
  
Adrian tried to jerk his arm away but the kid had his teeth in deep and he wasn't letting go.  
  
The look of surprise left Ade's face and his eyes narrowed. Balling his free hand into a fist he pulled his arm back and punched Duo hard in the stomach.  
  
It did the trick. The kid gasped, his mouth opening wide. Adrian rubbed his arm. There was blood on the wrist.  
  
Duo doubled over then fell to the ground on his side, curling into a ball.  
  
Tim looked around. No one was near. He looked back at the kid. He felt bad. Adrian shouldn't have hit him. Tim admired the scrawny kid for having stuck up to Ade.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. The kid had drawn a huge breath when he had gasped, but he hadn't breathed out since. His mouth was opening and closing but his chest wasn't moving. And his face was going purple.  
  
"Adrian!" he yelled, pointing at Duo. Adrian looked up from his wrist. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Shit! What are we gonna do??"  
  
Duo's eyes met Tim's and pleaded at him. Tim rushed over to him and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Kid! You gotta breathe! Try harder! Ade, do you know CPR?"  
  
Ade looked at Tim like he was deciding whether or not to run away. He felt so helpless. It seemed he was always getting in trouble and he could never deal with it. This, however, was something he had never dealt with before. /This could be murder..../ he thought. A sob choked up in his throat and he turned and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Tim stared in disbelief at his best friend's retreating back. His attention quickly turned to the kid as he heard a loud choking noise.  
  
The kid was thrashing around. Tim lifted him up into a sitting position and tried to hold him still. He started to cry. "Kid! You gotta breathe!!"   
  
Once Duo was sitting up, the weight of gravity was lifted from his lungs.  
  
Tim looked through his tear-blurred eyes as the kid's chest shook, then heaved. He felt Duo's breath on his cheek as he breathed out.  
  
Tim sob-laughed in relief. "You did it!!"  
  
He heard the boy give a few coughs. Tim rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry! I haven't seen Ade hit anyone smaller than him before. Never. He was just scared and panicky. He's not very clever and he does stupid things when he panics."   
  
The kid didn't answer, just coughed louder and harder. Tim kept rubbing his back. He realised it was heaving and his shirt was wet. /Poor kid. He's only six. I'd cry too. He almost died./ "Hey, it's okay. You're alright now."  
  
Tim pushed the boy's head away from his chest and held him by the shoulders. The kid's mouth was covered in blood and so was his chin. Tim looked at his chest in horror. It was covered in blood. The boy continued to cough, blood bubbling out of his mouth and tears dripping down his cheeks.  
  
He let go of the kid's shoulders and put his hands over his mouth. The boy fell onto his back and stared at the sky.  
  
Tim quickly rolled him onto his stomach so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. His older brother had died that way when he was beat up too bad by his father.  
  
"Help! Someone help us!!!" Tim stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, his yells almost drowning out the coughing.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: I just realised I am a sadist O.O  
  
Oh well, anyway, I wrote this at night and I couldn't hold back on the angst. Anyway, don't get mad at me, just review nicely :) Anyway, usual drill. 10 reviews to continue. If you want more, review. It's that simple.  
  
Also, no illustration for this chapter because it probably wouldn't be in very good taste. 


	6. Part VI

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be sitting here typing like a nancy-fan-girl would I?  
  
A/N: Not much to say this week, except I realised that I hadn't promised not to kill Heero. *grin* But I won't. *downcast look* I will kill someone though. Already planned it. It won't be who you expected it to be....:D:D  
  
  
  
Tim walked home, rubbing at his tear-stained face. He didn't feel like a big fifth-grader any more. He felt as tiny and small as the kid he was. He couldn't conquer the world. He couldn't have stopped Adrian from hitting Duo. He was too small to stop his father from beating his mother. He was too small to save his brother from dying. And he couldn't stop the beating he knew was coming when his parents found out about what happened.  
  
Tim stared at the front door of his house. He didn't have to go in. He didn't have to stay there day after day, never getting enough to eat and being beaten. He could roam the streets. It'd be so good! He still wouldn't get enough to eat, but he was used to that. And he wouldn't get beaten.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed Tim, ripping him from his thoughts.  
  
"Tim!!" It was Adrian, crouching behind one of the overgrown bushes at the front of his house. Ade looked terrible. His face was puffy and red. So were his eyes.  
  
"Ade." Tim acknowledged him.  
  
"Is he alive?" Ade whispered, pulling Tim behind the bushes. Tim nodded.  
  
"Just. Why did you hit him so hard?"  
  
"I don't know! I mean, I didn't hit him hard, but he was hurting me! Look!" Adrian held out his arm. Bloody teeth marks were shown, deep in his skin. "I didn't know what to do. I never normally punch people in the stomach, especially not if they are that small, but I didn't think that........I just didn't think."   
  
"I told him stuff. I said you would be sorry. I told him I was sorry. Don't think he heard."  
  
Adrian looked up from the ground at Tim. "Tim! Your shirt!!" Adrian pointed at all the blood. "Is that....his?"  
  
"Yeah. He started breathing again when I sat him up, but then he started coughing. Then he coughed up blood. Then he vomited blood all over the ground and so I called for help and a teacher called and ambulance."  
  
Adrian's face had gone white. "What about you? Didn't they take you away?"  
  
"No. When the ambulance guy came I asked him if Duo would be okay and he said yes. So I ran away."  
  
"His name was Duo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What'll we do now Tim?" Another tear leaked out of Adrian's eye and he cursed himself for looking weak. Didn't matter though, because Tim seemed to have been doing the same thing himself. "We can't go back there. I could go to jail. So could you."  
  
Tim thought about running away again.  
  
"And I'm not going home." Ade shook his white-blonde head furiously. "Dad'd kill me." He shivered.  
  
Tim frowned. It wasn't fair. Adrian always had burn marks all over him and his left arm was crooked where it had been broken twice and never set by a doctor. Ade definitely had it worse than him. Tim only got bruises and cuts. Ade got broken bones and hot coffee and cigarette burns. "Neither am I. I'm running away."  
  
Ade looked up quickly and caught the look of determination in Tim's eyes. He hesitated.  
  
'What about your mum Tim? You can't leave her with *him*" Adrian didn't have a mother. She had left them when Ade was three. That's when the beatings had begun.  
  
Tim shrugged. "It's not like I am big enough to protect her when I am there. And maybe she'll get smart and run away too. It's not like she'll miss me anyway. She hates me. The only thing she'll miss is having someone to beat herself. That's what she does when she gets hit. She comes and hits me. Anyway, this is about getting away from all that. We deserve better don't we?"  
  
Ade avoided Tim's eyes. Since he was small, Ade was always kicked and told he deserved every bit of pain that was given to him. Tim believed that Ade really thought that now.  
  
"Don't we?" Tim repeated, trying to make Ade agree. He knew what Adrian thought of himself and he absolutely hated his Ade's father for it.  
  
"Yeah." Ade mumbled.  
  
/Poor Ade. He probably thinks he's running away for his own selfish gain, and not for legitimised reasons. Hell, he probably thinks that running away confirms all his father says about him./ Tim grabbed Ade by the arm. "Let's go."  
  
'What, now?"  
  
'Yeah, when did you think we'd be going?"  
  
"I thought I'd go get changed first or...." Ade realised how stupid that sounded. Like his father would let him out of the house again if he went back. "Where will we go?"  
  
"Away. Anywhere. We'll just start walking. We'll steal food as we go."  
  
This coaxed a smile from Ade. He liked shoplifting. Just for the challenge, mind you.  
  
Ade rubbed the last tears from his cheeks and pulled Tim out to the street with him. "Which way?"  
  
Tim pointed toward the city. "That way."  
  
"Cool."  
  
***  
  
Jonothan was pulled from his tired daze when a movement from the hospital bed caught his attention.  
  
Duo was staring at him. "Hey Dad." He said quietly. His voice was croaky.  
  
"Hey, how's my big brave boy?" Jonothan asked his son, hoping his face wasn't blotchy and red, since he had been crying most of the night.  
  
'Alive. I hurt." Duo talked through the breathing respirator. His tiny body took up less than half of the bed. Various tubes were attached to him. Jonothan moved his chair next to Duo's head and pushed the hair back from his forehead.  
  
"Well, get better soon babe, Nate misses you."  
  
"Yeah, who's face will he lick now? You and Aunty Clare are just too tall." Duo smiled. Jonothan smiled back. Duo had spent most of his childhood in pain. He had lost his mother and he had just gotten the crap beaten out of him. Yet he was such a happy and loving person he could never help but be himself.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"What's going to happen to the boys?"  
  
"Boys? There was more than one? The ambulance officer said only one boy was there when they arrived. How many were there Duo?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Did they.....Duo, what happened?"  
  
"Didn't he tell them?"  
  
"No. He ran away. They went to his home and he wasn't there."  
  
"That was Tim. He didn't hit me. The other boy did. I didn't get beaten up Dad. I just got hit once. They're not going to get in lots of trouble are they?"  
  
Jonothan frowned. The boys had hurt his son but his son didn't want them to get in trouble. What could he do then? And why didn't Duo want them to get in trouble?  
  
"I don't know Duo. Tell me, why did the other boy hit you?"  
  
"That was my fault. They took my money. Actually, only one of them did. I think his name was....Ade? Or something. That's what Tim said anyway. He had white hair. I asked him for the money back and he laughed and he came up real close to me so I bit him." Duo said this very matter-of-factly and Jonothan tried not to laugh. "But I held on and I felt his blood in my mouth and he looked real shocked and he couldn't get me off so he hit me. Tim said he did it because he wasn't very clever and did stupid things when he was scared. So it wasn't his fault. I liked Tim anyway. He rubbed my back when I coughed. Just like you do."  
  
Jonothan smiled. He was glad his son was so forgiving. "I'll tell the teachers what you said happened and maybe they won't get in lots of trouble."  
  
"I shouldn't have bit him. I think I...really hurt....him." Duo's voice slowed and he fell asleep.  
  
/He really hurt you Duo..../ Jonothan thought. Dr. Andrews had seen Duo the night before. Unless he had a very expensive operation, Duo was going to die within the next few years.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, but he will get the op right? Of course ;) Alright, the usual...10 reviews at least to continue, though I have been getting more, which is GREAT, it gives me more motivation. Remember, if you want more take the time to review.  
  
Hehe, some people have been saying that I am demanding *grin* Of course! Am I not in the position to be demanding? For I am in control, this is my head, my imagination and my fingers typing this story :D 


	7. Part VII

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be sitting here typing away like a nancy-fan-girl. :P  
  
A/N: Yeah, this chapter was a long time in coming....Exams, illness, yadda yadda...But it's here now :)  
  
IMPORTANT: One reviewer remarked something along the lines of: 'It's pretty sad that you only write for the reviews.'...Well my answer to that is: I write for my own pleasure and self-satisfaction. I only TYPE and POST my stories on fanfiction for YOU GUYS. Hence my neurosis about reviews. No point writing it if people aren't reading. So read :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Students," the principal of Duo's school addressed all the children seated at assembly. "I know you've probably heard rumours about what happened yesterday morning. No doubt all of these are unfounded. We have been told by the first-grade student involved, an account of what happened, but we have not found the other two boys involved. Adrian Crawley and Timothy Green did not return home last night. Their families are anxious to have them back home."  
  
In the fourth row, Jem Taylor rolled his eyes. He knew Adrian and Tim well, and he knew that their families wouldn't have said that to the principal. Not even out of pretence.  
  
"If anyone knows anything of their whereabouts it is vital that they tell us."  
  
Jem was sure that Principle Dickey was looking at him when he said that.  
  
"The boy, Duo Maxwell is in intensive care at the moment and isn't allowed any visitors. He was only at this school for a week and didn't know many people, but his classmates in Mrs. Whilder's grade one class are going to be making cards for him and it would be nice if others would consider doing the same."  
  
***  
  
"So you have no idea where they are?" Principal Dickey inquired. "They were your best friends Jem. They just ran away without telling you?"  
  
"I was in class sir. I doubt they would have thought to, what with all that was going on." Jem answered, glaring at his shoes. He resented being questioned by the man he has so little respect for.  
  
"I'm sure their families wouldn't appreciate that the only person with a link to their son's whereabouts is withholding that information." Principal Dickey prompted greasily.  
  
"I doubt their parents would care, sir." Jem tried to take the snarl out of his voice, but a bit slipped in.  
  
Principal Dickey glared at the child in front of him. He was skinny and he only came up to his waist. His mop of cherry red hair covered his black, glaring eyes. Principal Dickey considered himself the boy's physical and intellectual better, yet the boy still spoke to him in a voice dripping with derision. /Doesn't he see my authoritative stature? I am not a man to be reckoned with, yet every word of his mocks me. And worse still, I actually FEEL mocked./  
  
"Harrumph...it matters little whether they do or do not. That point is not up for debate. What matters is that home is where they belong right now."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you less, sir." Jem answered, making the respectful term 'sir' into what sounded like and insult.   
  
Ignoring Principal Dickey as he lectured him, Jem sighed and looked out of the window. He wished he DID know where Ade and Tim were. /Guys, I wish you would have thought to take me when you ran away..../  
  
***  
  
It was his second night in the hospital and Duo had only just drifted off to sleep when he felt a person prodding his arm. He groaned. /Not more doctors.../  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting him!" he heard a voice whisper.  
  
Duo opened his eyes to see two pale faces staring at him from the darkness of the hospital room. His eyes popped wide open.  
  
"Wh- who are you?" Duo wished his dad were here. Aunty Clare had made him stay home for a rest because he hadn't slept in twenty-four hours. It was just him and the two ghost faces in the dark hospital room.  
  
"Ade and Tim." Tim whispered, hoping the kid wouldn't scream, or cry or attack them. Not that he looked like he was in the condition to attack anyone.  
  
To Ade and Tim's utter surprise, Duo smiled.  
  
"I thought you guys were ghosts."  
  
Tim smiled and Ade also gave a nervous smile, fidgeting and looking at the door as though he wanted to run away.  
  
"How'd you guys get in?"  
  
"Snuck past wardens."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11."  
  
"Oh." Duo didn't know what else to say. "Um..are you guys okay?"  
  
Tim and Ade looked at each other.  
  
"How do you mean? I mean, we were the ones that...." Tim trailed off.  
  
"Dad told me you guys ran away." Duo explained quietly. Ade and Tim looked at each other again.  
  
"Yeah." Ade said softly. It was the first he'd said to Duo since they came. He felt so horrible around Duo; like a monster.  
  
"Is it because of me? I mean, are you guys going to go back home? I..I'm sorry."  
  
Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
"You're sorry?? WE'RE sorry Duo. You have no reason to blame yourself for ANYTHING that happened. Don't worry about us. It's not your fault we ran away. It just all happened around the same time." Ade blurted out.  
  
"Well, um...why did you guys run away then?" Duo wondered.  
  
"Um..." Tim but his lip and looked at Ade. Ade shook his head and looked as though he was trying not to cry or run away. Tim felt trapped. They owed Duo an explanation at the very least, but what was he supposed to say? 'We're victims of child abuse'? Did the six-year-old even know what that meant?  
  
"Our parents....aren't very nice to us." Tim started, still looking into Ade's eyes. "They, sometimes get....angry or frustrated and...hurt us. Badly. And if they found out what we did to you they'd be REALLY angry." Tim looked at Duo, waiting for his reaction, and Ade looked at his feet, feeling terrible. He felt so horrible that Duo knew. It was still embedded in his mind that he was at fault and deserved to be beaten.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. He had the feeling they didn't mean that they just got spanked. Now that he knew this, he looked closer at Ade. His arm was a bit crooked and he had old yellow bruises on various parts of his body. Tim had a few scars on his arms and old bruises too. Duo could only just see in the dark, but he was pretty sure that the pock-like scars on Adrian weren't chicken-pox scars. His skin looked a bit waxy on his neck and shoulder too, like it had been burnt.  
  
"....Why??" Duo didn't understand.  
  
"I...don't know how to explain. I don't think I can. Some people are just like that." Tim answered.  
  
"Well...where are you guys going to go?"  
  
"Not sure...doesn't matter, we'll come back and visit you in a few days at night time."  
  
Duo grinned at that. "I'll look forward to it."  
  
Ade smiled hesitantly. 'You will?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo smiled at the boy who looked much smaller now than he did a few days ago.  
  
"Seeyah then." Tim smiled, then he and Ade snuck out.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again, 10 reviews needed to continue :) If you want more, review...so simple a system :) 


	8. Part VIII

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I would not be siting here typing away at my computer like a nancy-fan-girl. (which I am :P )  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long in coming. This is a pretty short chapter. It's also a pretty crappy chapter, but it's kinda essential to the plot. In the next chapter they are older...so YAY! All you shounen-ai fans can squeal and jump around for joy. I am only asking for 5 reviews for this chapter...because it's crap. But if I get more I will hurry to post the next chapter. Since it's the holidays I probably will get it posted pretty soon too.  
  
WARNINGS: Just angst. That and: this chapter is crap.  
  
  
"Yep," Jonothan told Clare from the phone booth in the hall outside Duo's ward. "I got the loan and the operation is scheduled for 3 o'clock this afternoon."  
  
"How will you pay back the loan?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I figured I'd work extra hours at the farm. Yeah, if they'd let me. I'll have to talk to my boss." Jonothan had only been working at the dairy farm for a week but he hoped the special circumstances would coax the boss into giving him extra hours.  
  
"Well, you know you're welcome to stay at my house till you can afford a place of your own, no matter how long that may be."  
  
Jonothan sighed. He hated feeling like he was imposing on his older sister, but he really couldn't see any other way of dealing with the situation.  
  
"Thankyou VERY much Clare. You don't know how much you've meant to me through all of this. I don't know what we would have done without you."  
  
"Oh, I know you would have managed. You're the best father the kid could have." Clare smiled, even though she knew Jonothan couldn't see.  
  
"Thanks." Jonothan blushed to himself, "Now I'd better go break the news of the operation to Duo. I'm not sure how he'll take it."  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. Fate couldn't have chosen a stronger child to deal with all of this."  
  
"I'll call you before he goes in, okay?"  
  
"Yep, keep me posted."  
  
Jonothan hung up the phone and went into Duo's room. His son was asleep. Jonothan sat down in the chair beside the bed. He leant over and shook Duo's shoulder gently.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked at his father, waiting expectantly to hear what he had woken him up for.  
  
Jonothan smiled. "Hey Duo! I've got great news!"  
  
Duo didn't smile. "What?"  
  
Jonothan's smile dropped from his face. What was he going to say again? /You're going to die but now you're going to have an operation to make sure you live. Oh, and by the way, there's a thirty- percent chance you actually will die during the operation. Oh yeah, and the operation is in just two hours.  
  
"Um," Jonothan cleared his throat, racking his brain for something tactful and reassuring to say. "Duo."  
  
Duo stared at his father. This obviously wasn't good news. "Yes."  
  
"Well, you know how to get well, you have to not run or play or anything for like, a few years, and then you'll be okay?"  
  
Duo's mouth dropped open. "A few years?? Dad, you didn't say it was that long....I mean, I'll be..." Duo counted on his small fingers, frowning. "8 or 9 by then! That's OLD. I can't run till then?" Duo's bottom lip came out and his eyes became blurry.  
  
"No, Duo, that's the good news! You won't have to wait that long at all! You can have an operation and then you'll heal from that and be better in about a month. Isn't that great?"  
  
Duo stopped crying and lay still, glaring at some spot on the wall about two feet to the left of Jonothan's head. He was obviously thinking this over very hard.  
"I don't want an operation." He said finally. "I don't want doctors poking my inside and seeing my blood."  
  
Jonothan covered his face with his hands and sat down on the chair that was behind him. The tears he had been holding back all this time for Duo's sake came free. His back heaved as he sobbed. He had lost his wife two years ago, and had been fighting to keep his son alive his whole young life, and now his six-year-old had just inadvertantly chosen to die. And leave him alone forever.  
  
Duo sat up in bed and stared in horror at his father. His father didn't cry! Men didn't cry! What had Duo done to make his father cry? Duo felt tears slide down his cheeks. He always cried when people near him did.  
  
"Dad...?"  
  
Jonothan lifted his head and stared at his son who had tears sliding down his cheeks. He wiped his own away and set his face.  
  
"I'm afraid, Duo, that you don't actually have a choice. The surgery is this afternoon and you have to go. But you'll be better in no time. Operations are nothing to be afraid of. I have had one myself. Okay?"  
  
Duo didn't answer. He looked at his father with a face so contorted with fear and horror. He couldn't believe his father would do this to him! He felt betrayed. He lay down and pulled the covers over his head and began to sob. He WOULDN'T let those doctors take him to have the operation. But he sobbed for a battle already lost, because he knew that they could make him if they wanted to.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Only demanding 5 reviews, due to crappiness of this chapter. New chapter coming soon! And it will be a good one, so yay! 


	9. Part IX

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be sitting here typing away like a nancy-fan-girl. (which I am :P )  
  
A/N: Okay, I told you guys the chapter would be short. And it was..so don't complain and tell me that I had ages to do it in and it should have been longer because you have no idea what was happening in my life while I wasn't writing, and it was short because it was an appropriate spot to leave the story. The point is: I can write Heero in as many chapters as I want...I can make the chapters as long as I want and it's my story, not yours to dictate what I write, so deal with it.  
  
A/N #2: Thankyou to the lovely people who had positive things to say.....  
  
A/N #3: This is a longer chapter ^.-  
  
  
  
  
Heero trudged home slowly. He had had the worst few days. Yesterday he was playing soccer at lunch and he'd kicked the ball and it hit Cassie Taylor in the head. She'd cried and went to the nurse's office. He'd said sorry but all her friends had stopped talking to him.  
  
Then today when he went to school NO ONE was talking to him. They were saying that he did it on purpose, but he didn't.  
  
It was just as well that he was going to visit Duo this afternoon. Sister Maria had promised to take when his teacher told the class that he had come home from the hospital. He'd had an operation and was going to be at home for a month while he healed.  
  
Heero really liked Duo, even if he didn't know him really well. There was just something about him. The first time he had seen Duo, he was tiny and sad and something had drawn him to him.  
  
Then in the next two days he had seen the happy and cheery Duo, who was always able to make Heero smile. And then he hadn't seen him since. Something happened that the teachers wouldn't talk about and Duo was in the hospital.  
  
Heero ran into the orphanage and threw his bag down in his room. Duo would understand that he didn't mean to kick the ball at Cassie.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Duo, did you eat all your dinner?" Clare asked the tiny boy sitting at the dinner table.  
  
Without moving his head, Duo rolled his eyes up to look at Aunty Clare. He didn't speak and his face remained expressionless. The plate in front of him had barely been touched.  
  
"Duo, what's the matter? You haven't been perked up since your operation. You've never been like this."  
  
Duo stuck out his bottom jaw stubbornly and turned away from his aunt.  
  
"I know you didn't want the operation, but...but can't you see how much better it is this way?" Aunty Clare bit her lip. She couldn't tell Duo the truth, but Duo hadn't spoken to his father in three days and Jonothan was so stressed and upset over it. He kept coming to breakfast with red eyes and Clare was sure he wasn't sleeping at nights.  
  
"I guess it's not so bad now that it's over...I just...Dad shouldn't have done that! He said I had to have the operation like he didn't care about me or my feelings." Duo tried not to cry. So his Dad didn't care about him. He still had Nate. And Heero. Heero had come to visit him every afternoon. Duo had decided that Heero was his very best friend.  
  
"Duo, your Dad cares about you more than anyone else in the world! Think about all the fun stuff he's done with you..and he was worried that your lungs wouldn't get better by themselves and he wanted you to be happy and healthy. Just think about it Duo. TWO YEARS you would not have been able to run or play with anyone! Now the worst is over and you'll be playing like a normal kid in no time! You'll even be going back to school in three weeks."  
  
A tiny smile pulled at the corners of Duo's mouth. "And playing with Nate." He said softly.  
  
Clare gave a huge smile, glad to see even a ghost of the old Duo. "Yep. Speaking of which, I was gardening this afternoon and Nate told me to tell you: 'Arf arf, WOOF!" Clare barked loudly.  
  
Duo covered his mouth and giggled.  
  
"But Duo, I can't speak 'dog', what did Nate mean?" Clare feigned confusion.  
  
"He peed on your rose bush again." Duo let out a burst of infectious giggles and soon Clare joined in, so relieved was she to see the old Duo back.  
  
***  
10 years later...(wahahahah)  
***  
  
Duo ran down the dark street whooping, his waist-length braid whipping behind him. He skidded to a stop and turned to look in the direction he had come from. Duo put his hands on his hips, looking at his wrist (even though he didn't have a watch) and tapping his foot.  
  
"COME ON HEERO!!" he hollered to the end of the street, where a silhouetted figure could be seen walking at a calm pace, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and waited impatiently, hopping from one foot to the other. "We're going to be late! Wufei would never forgive us!"  
  
Still the silhouette continued at an even pace. Within a minute Heero had caught up to Duo.  
  
"We're only ten minutes away." Heero told Duo calmly, as the two as the two continued to walk together.  
  
"Yeah, and we're only twenty minutes late." Duo frowned at his friend. Sometimes Heero's attitude really annoyed him. Heero was in this whole 'cool teenager' phase. He acted above it all, cool and unreachable. And it WASN'T cool to run. It was however cool to be 'fashionably' late to parties. Duo somehow thought that Wufei would not care how 'fashionable' they were when they finally arrived at his sixteenth birthday party.  
  
"Heero, there is no one around. No one will see you running and I promise I won't tell anyone that I saw you run." Duo added the last part a little sarcastically.  
  
"If you don't want to get in trouble with Wufei, you can run and I'll catch up later." Heero answered shortly.  
  
"Okay!!" Duo said exasperatedly. He took off to the left, right down and alley.   
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled after his friend's retreating back. He looked around indecisively then gave an impatient huff and ran after his friend.  
  
***  
  
Duo ran along the alley, grinning. He was perfectly aware that Heero was running after him, but he wasn't slowing down. He knew Heero would catch up with him anyway. Heero was a great runner and Duo was always short of breath.  
  
He came to a stop and bent over, resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Heero jogged up beside him and waited for Duo to recover.  
  
"See? I told you we shouldn't run." Heero leant against the brick wall of the alley, but he had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm...fine..." Duo said in between puffs. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head then forced himself to breathe normally. "Okay, let's go again!" Duo prepared to run off again.  
  
"But wait!" Heero grabbed Duo's arm. "I was going to tell you that we can't go this way! This is the section of the town where all the hookers are."  
  
"Yeah, but it's the quickest way to Wufei's and we're already late. All we've got to do is stick together." Duo grinned at Heero then took off again.  
  
The two had just made it around the next corner when they crashed into someone and knocked him over, crushing him beneath them.  
  
The man gave a yelp and tried to push them off.  
  
Duo shook his head, trying to clear his vision, and his first thought upon looking at the dark haired man beneath him was that Wufei had come to find them. This person had the same length hair, and the same build. As Duo's vision came back however, he realised that this person was definitely not Asian. Other than that, he could have been Wufei's twin. Duo shook his head again and stood up; he had been staring.  
  
"I'm so sorry!! We're just late for a party and we decided to run .....and...Tim???" Duo's mouth dropped open as he stared at the Wufei-look-alike sprawled on the ground. Heero looked at Duo in confusion.  
  
Duo put out his hand to help Tim up.  
  
"Fuck..." Tim said under his breath. Then, ignoring Wufei's hand, he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
Heero did a double take when Tim stood up. He was wearing a tight black boob tube, which emphasised his flat chest and the flat stomach below. He had a long black fishnet top over the boob tube and was wearing long tight black pants.  
  
/He looks just like Wufei../ Heero thought, /Except WAY thinner and Wufei would never dress like a tart./  
  
Tim shuffled his feet and brushed a few silken locks of hair out of his face to reveal pitch black eyes. He stared at the ground and contemplated running away.  
  
"Is it you Tim?" Duo asked, taking a step closer to as Tim avoided his gaze and wrapped his arms around himself. Duo could see that he was nervous.  
  
Tim nodded slightly, then yelped as Duo threw his arms around him.  
  
"Tim!! I thought I'd never see you again! I can't believe it's you!"  
  
Tim's first instinct was to fight off the arms surrounding him. Then he realised that Duo was hugging him, not assaulting him. "Hey Duo." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh wow! You remember me! And here I was thinking that I had thoroughly freaked you out." Duo grinned at him.  
  
Tim gave a half smile and lifted his gaze to meet Duo's. "Well you did that, but only because you bowled me over. Anyway, you don't forget eyes like yours."  
  
Duo started to feel a bit flattered, then he realised that Tim was talking about the colour. /I suppose you don't see violet eyes often./ "Uh, look, I have to go to my friend's party now, we are already late, but will you be here tomorrow night? I mean, I'd like to see you again to talk and..." Duo looked up at Tim, who was only about an inch taller than Duo. /You used to be WAY taller than me../ Duo thought.  
  
"Sure, same place tomorrow night." Tim said softly, then ran off and quickly disappeared into the shadows.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hopefully you guys will be satisfied with the length. This took ages to type because I am currently delusional with fever and fainted half-way through typing this when I went to get a drink...:( 


	10. Part X

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Gundam Wing I wouldn't be sitting here typing away like a nancy-fan-girl. (Which I am.)

Author's Note: It's been almost three years since I updated this (yikes!). I stopped updating due to lack of motivation and direction. I now have motivation and direction and so I am updating :) I have obviously grown up a fair bit since I last wrote this, and will no longer demand reviews for updates :D still can't believe she actually did that Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this.

A short, slim and altogether compact man lay on the side of an alley on his back. He was leaning his side against the wall and had his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the night sky and sighed. Tim had run up a few minutes ago and said something about seeing Duo, but then they were interrupted by a regular customer who took Tim away for the night.

Tim always got the most customers. Tim said that it was because he knew how to keep his mouth shut and Ade didn't. Ade had pointed out that he had made lots of friends. 'But not customers Ade,' Tim had replied, 'And isn't that what you should be worrying about?'

Tim's words still rung in his head. Ade glared up at the stars, then thought about what Tim had told him earlier. Did Duo truly come here? /He probably just got lost./ Ade fantasised that Duo had come to the alleys as a customer. /I wonder what he looks like now? He would be thin, that's for sure. Lean, slim hips...huge violet eyes. Hmm..../

Ade's thoughts were cut short as a boot connected with the side of his ribs. All the air in his lungs came out in a rush and he gasped for breath. A hand grabbed at his white-blonde ponytail and pulled him to his feet, where he wrapped his arms around his stomach and heaved for breath. The hand on his ponytail pulled his head up and Ade felt lips on his, enduring a forceful kiss. Ade pulled back as he gained his breath. He looked up into the face of one of his few regulars.

"Even a kiss has it's price Tony." Ade glared at his and tried to extract his ponytail from the big man's grasp. He and Tim always called this particular customer Bluto behind his back due to his uncanny resemblance to the large hairy bully from 'Popeye'.

"But you're such a good little whore Ade." Bluto turned him around and put a large hairy hand on the back of Ade's neck and pushed him out into the street toward his car. "Off we go then!"

Tim sat with his back to the wall in the alley and lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and calmly exhaled the cigarette smoke into the cool night air. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He hadn't had a bad night. Or a good one either; but it didn't matter either way, because he had $120 in his back pocket, which meant that he and Ade could pay the rent that week at least.

Tim looked up and down the alley. It was fairly quiet. A few of the other prostitutes he knew were coming back for the night. Some went to wherever their home was; others hung around hoping to catch one more customer. He looked up at the sound of tires screeching out on the street. The car peeled away, but a few of the others headed down the alley to check it out.

"Oy Tim!" he heard Alexa call to him. Alexa was a transvestite who hung around the area.

Tim ran out to the street to find Ade pulling himself out of the gutter. "Ade!!" He ran over to his friend and put his arms around his waist, helping him up.

"Tony pulled up and dumped him here." Alexa said absently while fishing through her handbag for a tube of lipstick. Ade straightened his clothes and leaned on Tim's shoulder. Alexa wandered off, her heels clicking on the cement.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, brushing a few loose strands of hair off Ade's face and tucking them back into his ponytail.

"Oh, yeah. Bluto was just playing his sick little games again." Ade winced as Tim felt Ade's newly bruised eye.

"Did he pay you"  
. "He always does." Ade ran his fingers lightly over his left side. "I think he bruised a few ribs this time." The two had walked back to the alley. Tim sat down cross-legged. Ade lay next to him and rested his head on Tim's thigh, sighing. "I don't know Tim, is this really worth it?" Tim opened Ade's vest. He always wore an open black vest and tight black pants when he walked the alleys. Tim ran his fingers lightly over the bruising on Ade's left side. It was pretty bad. "I mean, didn't I leave home to escape abuse? I guess, well, it doesn't really matter anyway. The dickheads in this world always seem to catch up with me anyway, but the point is; is this a better life?"

"Depends on how you look at it. You have more food than you ever used to. You cop less beatings most of the time. I mean, everyone has their ups and downs. At least you've got me. At least I have you. That matters heaps to me......do you, d'you think that's important?"

Ade opened his eyes and smiled. " 'Course it is. You know that. If you weren't around I'd be dead; we both know that. It's just.....oh, I should stop complaining. As long as we have a home to go I'm content. Speaking of which, can we go there now? It's pretty late, there won't be many punters around now." Ade stood up and brushed himself off. He jogged to the end of the alley and then turned, hand on hip, waiting. "Come on!"

Tim jogged to catch up and put his arm around Ade's shoulders as the two walked home.

Duo and Heero arrived at Wufei's party at exactly 9 o'clock.

"Told you we'd be half and hour late." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. Heero ignored him and weaved through the tangled mass of bodies the find the host. Duo followed.

"Happy Birthday Wufei!" Duo pushed past Heero and hugged their friend.

"Thanks Duo." Wufei said, half exasperatedly as he tried to remove himself from Duo's arms. "Why are you two so late?"

Duo shrugged. "General disorganisation."

Heero raised an eyebrow. He had been sure Duo would blame him, or at least tell Wufei about their journey down the alleys. Heero reminded himself to question Duo later about the incident. He wondered who Tim was. /The name is vaguely familiar, but I have known so many Tim's that it probably doesn't matter./

"I didn't know what to get you at first Wufei, I mean, what do you get a guy who has everything?" Duo gestured at Wufei's girlfriend Cassie, who blushed a little. Duo liked Cassie; she had long red hair and dark eyes. "So anyway, my first idea was novelty condoms," Here both Wufei and Cassie coughed a little. "but Jem would probably have kicked my ass." Jem was standing a few feet away. The twenty-year-old was Cassie's older brother, and Tim and Ade's former best friend.

"Damn straight." Jem glared.

Now it was Duo's turn to cough a little. "SO..I got you a goldfish. His name is Cecil." He pulled from behind his back a tiny goldfish bowl the size of a baseball.

Wufei stared at it. You always had to expect the unexpected with Duo. But this?? /He couldn't buy me condoms so he bought me a fish?/

"Uh, Duo..that's a siamese fighter fish. It's not even gold. It's purple." Wufei pointed out.

Duo stared at it. "Oh. Well it's a fish anyway. You like it?"

Wufei smiled. "Yeah I do." He took the bowl from Duo and put it on his mantlepiece. It was a strange gift, but in a weird way Wufei really did like it. Duo had a knack for doing these kind of things.

Heero handed Wufei a card. Whatever was written inside made Wufei smirk. Inside the envelope was a gift voucher for Wufei's favourite book store.

"Thanks Heero." Wufei smiled warmly at his friend and Heero half-smiled back.

Wufei turned around, "Oh, Duo..." Duo had disappeared from his side. Wufei looked around in confusion and saw that Duo had wandered off to talk to Jem on the far side of the room.

"What is it Duo?" Jem asked patiently, though he was itching to get back to the dance floor.

"Guess who I saw on the way here? TIM!" Duo exclaimed, not waiting for Jem to guess.

"Shit!! Really???"

"Yeah!! In the alleys near here!"

"What about Ade? Was he there too?"

Duo shook his head. "No...Tim didn't mention him either. He didn't say much at all actually. But I'm meeting him tomorrow night, same place."

"Can I come?" Jem immediately asked.

"Come where?" Jem's boyfriend Milliardo asked, coming up to the two and putting his arm around Jem. Even though Duo had gone to school with Jem, he had only gotten to know him through Milliardo.

"To see an old friend of ours." Jem answered.

"No one I should be jealous of?" Milliardo said with a cocky grin.

Jem grinned. "The last time I saw him we were both ten. He and this guy Ade were my best friends. They both ran away from home together. I had always assumed they were dead. Looks like they've made a new life for themselves though."

"Yeah, as prostitutes." Heero joined in the conversation.

Jem did a double-take. "Shit! Oh yeah, I guess you did say you saw Tim in an alley, but I just didn't think."

Milliardo frowned. " The two of you are going down an alley to visit a prostitute? I don't know if I like that."

"Exactly," Heero frowned too. "It's not really safe."

Duo glared at Heero. "Heero, how can you say that? You saw Tim. He was more afraid of us than we were of him."

"Uh...but, I'd be worried for you. The two of you."

Duo dropped his glare. "We're big boys. Jem and I will be fine. Besides, you're not my mother." Duo grinned playfully at Heero.

Both Milliardo and Heero opened their mouths to protest, but were cut off by both Jem and Duo.

"We're going!" they said together.


	11. Part XI

"Well, "said Jem. "It's 7:30. We've been here for half an hour and we've seen transvestites, female prostitutes, male prostitutes, and people whose genders I am not even going to begin guessing at. No Tim and Ade though." 

Duo bit his lip and tried not to look too disappointed. He should have known that they wouldn't turn up. Tim had looked way too nervous the night before.

"Oh hey! Is that them now?" Jem pointed at the end of the alley where two figures were coming toward them. The dark-haired one was wearing a black boob tube with a long fishnet shirt over the top and long tight black pants. The white haired one was wearing an open black vest, a black dog collar and long tight black pants also. Both were lean and around six-foot tall.

"Yeah." Duo answered, a little daunted. Jem forced himself to stop staring and closed his mouth. He couldn't help but notice how handsome the two were.

Duo stepped forward as they came closer. "Tim! Ade! Am I glad to see you guys! Especially you Ade! I wasn't sure if you were like, around still."

Ade grinned. Tim elbowed him in the arm and nodded at the redhead.

"Um...yeah." Duo continued. "This is Jem remember? He wanted to come see you guys too."

Their reaction was instantaneous. Both of them threw themselves at Jem, exclaiming and hugging him. When the two of them let go, Jem grinned embarassedly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not often I get gorgeous guys throwing themselves at me in dark alleyways." Jem grinned at his childhood friends. They grinned back.

"Um, did you guys want to go somewhere more private?" Tim asked, " 'Cos this alley will be flooded with activity soon."

"Sure, like where?" Duo inquired.

"There's a few streets further back from the road that are pretty deserted at this time of night. We can talk there." Ade suggested.

Duo smiled to himself. Heero and Milliardo would flip if they heard that. They didn't want Jem and him meeting prostitutes in any alley let alone a deserted one.

"Sure." Duo smiled again and the group set off.  
/Gosh Duo's a babe. He's even more amazing than I imagined. That hair, those lean hips....that backside./ Ade trailed behind the group as they walked, his bruised ribs causing him pain. /Better keep myself in check. He's probably freaked out enough to be hanging with prostitutes, let alone turning around to see me all google-eyed./ Ade smiled to himself.

The group stopped and sat down on the hard concrete; Tim and Ade leaning against the wall and Jem and Duo facing them. For a short while there was an awkward silence. Then Jem spoke up.

"So.....you guys are on the game?"

"Jem!" Duo exasperatedly admonished him. Tim and Ade looked at each other and laughed. Jem had hardly changed at all. He had always had the ability to speak his mind without being offensive. To know just what he could get away with and how far he could push the line.

"Yeah." Tim answered, still grinning. Then he sobered. "Duo, I know that's probably weird or shocking for you and Ade and I won't be offended if you don't really want to stay, or like, hang around us."

"It's cool." Duo smiled to reassure them. "I'm just happy to see you both."

"Are you kidding? We're so happy to see you!" Ade grinned. "To see that you are well.....and yeah. Healthy. You are healthy right? I mean, you can breathe fine 'n all?"

"Yeah. There are moments, but mostly it's all good. I mean, I'm never going to run for America or anything, but I haven't been to hospital for at least five years."

"You don't know how great it is to hear that Duo. Tim and I always wondered how you were after that night we visited. I've never gotten you out of my head. What happened after that night?"

"I don't remember a great deal, but I had some sort of life-saving operation and then a long recovery period. It's pretty much been smooth sailing since then. Where did you two go after that night?"

"Oh..." Tim scratched his ear, thinking. "Oh, that's right. We were stopped by a nurse or warden or something the next night and they threatened to call the police on us so we were too afraid to come back."

"I figured it was something like that." Duo looked concerned. "But I mean after that even. How did you guys live? Like this or..or what? And even now..." Duo bit his lip and looked at Ade. "Even now I'm worried for you both. Your eye Ade. And don't think I didn't notice you wincing and grabbing your side on the way here."

Tim's eyes darted toward Ade who shrugged helplessly. "I know it looks really bad. But it's okay. Really."

Duo raised an eyebrow at him.

"No seriously Duo. It's like you were saying before. There are moments for me too. Moments when I want more or I want better, but mostly life is a whole lot better than it ever was. Especially now." Ade grinned at Jem and Duo.

Everyone suddenly looked to the end of the street where someone was running toward them.

"Tim!" the figure called. "Mr. Ferrari is asking after you. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him I'll just be a minute!" Tim called back. The person ran away again. "Sorry guys." Tim pulled himself to his feet and looked down at his companions. "I have to keep moving."

Ade stood also. "I'd really better go as well."

Duo jumped to his feet. "Wait! Can I have your phone number or something?"

"No. No phone." Tim stopped and thought, running his fingers through his hair lightly. "Tell you what, I'll give you guys our address. Just a second." He fished through his pockets for a pen. "Here." Tim took Duo's hand and began to write. Duo felt his stomach give a flutter and inwardly frowned at his unexpected reaction.

"There you are." Tim grinned, "The both of you can drop by anytime during the day. You shouldn't really try to find us around here at nighttime again."

"Gotta fly!" Ade gave Jem a friendly slap on the back and Duo a wave and a smile and then the two took off.

Jem and Duo watched them go, both still feeling a little surreal.

"What a whirlwind meeting that was." Jem raised his eyebrows and smiled at Duo.

"I know. I'm still processing it all. Hey, do you remember how to get out of here?"

"Pretty much. This way."

Heero leaned on a wall at the front of the school, scuffing his shoe in the dirt and waiting fop Duo to arrive. He hadn't heard from him since Wufei's party on Friday night and he was fairly annoyed that Duo hadn't contacted him. /Didn't he realise how worried I've been?/

"Hey! Heero!" Duo jogged up to him. "Have a good weekend?"

"No." Heero replied coolly. "You?"

"Yeah I did. What happened to make you put on the ice act?" Duo cocked his head; puzzled.

"You hardly filled me in on anything Duo. You went off to find two prostitutes and I don't even know who they are! You didn't call me either. For all I knew,....well I didn't know. I didn't understand any of it."

Duo stared, completely taken aback. /He must be upset to ramble like that. Heero! Rambling!!/

"I'm sorry Heero. I had no idea how big a deal it was. I would have explained more but I was just excited and not really thinking straight I guess."

"Hn." Heero grunted, settling back against the wall.

/Does that mean I'm forgiven?/ Duo wondered. /I'm forever trying to interpret his silences./

The bell for first period rang.

"Look Heero, meet me at lunch and I'll explain everything. And try not to stay too mad at me okay?" Duo poked his tongue out then grinned; enjoying teasing Heero, as usual.

Heero watched Duo jog away, his braid bouncing on his back. /I can never stay mad at you Duo./ Heero thought. /And believe me, sometimes I try./

"Well?" Heero frowned at Duo over a hamburger and juice box. "Spill. Who are they?"

"Their names are Tim and Ade. And I _have_ told you about them before." Duo opened his home-packed lunch. "Remember? The two ten-year-old boys who beat me up for my lunch money just after I met you?"

Heero nearly choked on his juice. "_Those_ bullies?? The ones who put you in hospital? Duo! You went to see them??"

"Heero. It's fine. They're really decent guys." Duo persuaded.

"Duo. They almost _killed_ you." Heero fumed.

"They didn't mean to!" Duo felt himself getting a bit angry. "They were only ten. And they apologised. They felt terrible! They had no idea that I was sick!"

"You were tiny Duo. They picked on you despite how skinny and small you were."

"Don't you remember what else I told you?" Duo flared, "The scars? The burn marks? The cigarette burns? I checked Ade out; he still has them! And new ones to go with them!" Duo sighed. "I was just happy to know that they were still alive Heero. And you should have seen how happy they were to see me and Jem. After all they've been through Heero, I them to be happy."

Heero exhaled exasperatedly. "I know that Duo. It's just.....bullies turned prostitutes? It just feels wrong."

Duo's eyes flared and he opened his mouth to argue again.

Heero held up his hands. "I know. Alright. I'm not letting you go down that alley by yourself though. Ever."

"I don't have to. I have their address."

Heero swallowed his frustration. "Okay. Whenever you meet them next, I'm coming too."


End file.
